Tinkerbell
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Fueron al igual que Peter Pan y Tinkerbell. Ella hablaba en un idioma que sólo él podía entender. 2796


**Tinkerbell.**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. La historia le pertenece a Kimikoshine. Yo solo la traduje.**

**Supongo que esto es... un ¿2796? Sí, creo que es correcto. De todos modos, aquí tienen.**

**Resumen:** Fueron al igual que Peter Pan y Campanilla. Ella habló en un idioma que sólo él podía entender.

* * *

><p>Para la mayoría de la gente, Chrome era una persona muy compleja. Rara vez hablaba, siempre agarraba su lanza con fuerza contra su pecho, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y siempre llevaba ese mismo viejo uniforme de aquella escuela. Él podía entender por qué la gente podría pensar que ella era diferente, anti-social, incluso, pero él sabía mejor. Chrome es especial, a su manera única y sofisticada. Incluso se podría decir que estaba a un nivel completamente diferente a todos los demás.<p>

Algunas niñas pueden pensar que es una snob o asumir que ella piensa que es mejor que los demás. Pero él sabía la verdad. Tsuna sabe que esos no son sus intenciones. Él sabe que ella no quiere faltarle el respeto o hacer daño a alguien. Tsuna sabe que tiene dedicación. Dedicación que no proclaman tan fuerte y tan valiente como hace a Gokudera pero Tsuna sabe que quiere permanecer a su lado. Por lo tanto, cuando Chrome hace pequeñas cosas, como llamarle jefe o darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que hace que su corazón de un vuelco fuertemente, aunque él no lo demuestra así. Chrome es importante para él, por ello es que la mantiene cerca de su corazón. Es por eso que siente que la conocer mejor que nadie. Probablemente no, no tanto como Mukuro, pero él la conoce bien.

Ella habló de una manera que sólo él podía entender. En un idioma que sólo él puede traducir. Cuando ella dice, "_Boss_", que significa en realidad "_Tsuna, te seguiré dondequiera_." Cuando ella lo besa, ella está tratando de decir, "_Gracias... por todo_." Sólo Tsuna puede entender estos pequeños sentimientos, el único que puede mantener esos recuerdos en su corazón.

Tsuna fue el héroe, el que siempre llegaba en el momento preciso, y el que salvaba el día. Chrome, era su apoyo. Su espíritu de la razón, la que siempre permaneció a su lado. Tsuna le aprecia por lo que era, y Chrome aprecia como Tsuna la aceptó, y la invitó a su familia.

Estos pensamientos estaban pasando por la cabeza de Tsuna actualmente mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un bol de palomitas de maíz a la derecha de él. A su izquierda, estaba la misma persona que estaba en ese momento en su mente. Ellos dos estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo una de las películas favoritas de Tsuna, Peter Pan.

"Me pregunto por qué." Menciono Tsuna su pensamiento en voz alta. Chrome lo miró con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" -le preguntó. Tsuna centró su atención en la pantalla frente suyo para despues para mover sus ojos a Chrome, y sonrió a la preocupación que emanaba en sus ojos. Ella siempre se preocupaba hasta en la más de las cosas más pequeñas.

"Nada, me preguntaba por qué sólo Peter Pan puede entender a Tinkerbell". Explicó Tsuna. Chrome parpadeó rápidamente. Ella respiró hondo y se acurruco un poco a su persona. Ella pensó que era algo serio.

"Tal vez….porque... ella ha estado con él durante tanto tiempo, que puede entender su lenguaje." Chrome respondió. Ella no había pensado aquello antes. Peter Pan era el único que podía comprender Tinkerbell. Para todos los demás, tenían que adivinar lo que quería decir. Tsuna se encogió de hombros y besó a Chrome en su frente pálida. Un pequeño rubor se formo en sus mejillas. No era como si esta era la primera vez que él la había besado, sino que simplemente siempre le hacía un vuelco en su corazón.

"O tal vez... hablan en un idioma que sólo él puede entender." dijo Tsuna casualmente. Chrome se quedó perpleja por un momento antes de que ella entienda el significado oculto. También hablaba sobre su relación. Tsuna era el único que sabía exactamente lo que Chrome pensaba o sentía. Chrome le sonrió a Tsuna. Ella tenía tanto amor y admiración por Tsuna, quería quedarse con él para siempre, o todo lo que podía o se le permitía.

"¿A-así qu-ee soy... Tinkerbell?" La ilusionista preguntó a Tsuna quien sonrió cálidamente a su pregunta. Chrome fue demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

"Sí, y yo soy Peter Pan". Contesto el portador de la llama del cielo. Chrome se inclinó un poco y le dio directamente a Tsuna un ligero beso en los labios, que Tsuna acepto con mucho entusiasmo.

Tsuna era el único que podía entenderla completamente. Cómo se sentía y como pensaba y como ayudarla. ¿Cómo se puede decir lo que está pensando? Este fue un regalo que sólo tenia Tsuna, y sabia lo que quería decir ese pequeño beso, aquel beso que hacia agitar el corazón de Tsuna.

_Me quedaré contigo para siempre._

**Fin.**


End file.
